La thérapie de McGarett et son résultat
by ANNIE11117
Summary: Epilogue 5.17. Ou Steve découvre que finalement ca valait le coup de la faire cette thérapie.


**La thérapie de McGarett et son résultat.**

Disclaimmer les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris juste pour le plaisir.

Épilogue 5.17. Ou Steve découvre les bienfaits d'une thérapie.

Un silence inhabituel régnait dans la voiture. Danny ayant enfin eu la permission de conduire la Camaro se concentrait sur la conduite, un sourire aux lèvres. Steve lui regardait distraitement le paysage, ses pensées concentrées sur ce qui trouvait dans le coffre de la voiture. Une guitare. Il n'en revenait pas que son partenaire lui ait offert un tel cadeau. Décidément l'inspecteur Williams ne cessait jamais de le surprendre.

Pendant leur longue planque, il s'était enfin décidé à se confier à son coéquipier. Cela n'avait pas été facile, car l'ancien SEAL détestait avouer une faiblesse mais finalement il avait franchi le pas. Et à la grande surprise de Steve, son partenaire était resté étonnamment silencieux après cet « aveu ». Pas de remarques sarcastiques ni de moqueries dans le plus pur style Williams.

Après avoir bouclé l'enquête, Danny était parti de son côté prétextant avoir une course à faire. Les deux hommes avaient alors convenu de se retrouver chez Kamekona avant d'aller ensemble à leur prochaine session de thérapie.

Et voilà que Danny était arrivé et lui avait offert cette guitare. Ce cadeau avait beaucoup touché Steve. Une fois de plus, par un simple geste, son coéquipier lui démontrait son amitié et sa solidarité. Et Steve mesurait toute l'importance que cette amitié avait à ses yeux. Danny était bien plus qu'un simple membre du 5-0, non aux yeux de Steve, Danny c'était son frère. Toujours présent dans les moments difficiles, toujours prêt à risquer sa vie en assurant les arrières de Steve, toujours loyal envers ses collègues. Et Steve avait vite compris au début de leur association qu'il ne s'était pas trompé dans son choix en le recrutant. Au fil du temps et des épreuves endurées, une solide amitié s'était forgée entre l'ancien SEAL et le lieutenant de police au point qu'ils se comportaient souvent comme un vieux couple marié. Ce qui leur avait valu quelques réflexions moqueuses des autres membres du 5-0 et une thérapie obligatoire de la part du gouverneur Denning.

Au début, quand le gouverneur avait envisagé cet audit de l'état psychologique des membres de son unité d'élite, Steve était persuadé qu'il parlait d'une session individuelle pour chaque membre du 5-0. Le gouverneur l'avait vite détrompé, en ce qui concernait le chef de l'unité d'élite il était plus qu'intéressé par un diagnostic précis de sa relation avec son partenaire.

De mauvaise grâce, Steve avait accepté de s'y rendre, persuadé de perdre son temps.

Il n'avait nul besoin d'une thérapie pour pouvoir définir sa relation avec Danny. Il connaissait suffisamment ce dernier depuis 5 ans qu'ils travaillaient ensemble.

Mais bien évidemment, la psy avait trouvé un moyen de compliquer les choses en proposant des séances supplémentaires.

Bon gré, mal gré, Steve s'était plié à cette contrainte et les séances avaient continué entraînant au passage de nouvelles disputes.

Pour y mettre fin et constant une absence visible de résultat, le nouveau stratagème de leur psy avait consisté en un cahier de devoir.

Bien décidé à jouer au mauvais éléve, Steve s'était promis de pas céder une nouvelle fois et de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Il avait compté sans l'obstination de Danny qui visiblement prenait lui leur devoir au sérieux. La curoisité l'avait finalement emporté et quand Danny s'était endormi durant la planque et avait fait tombé ce livret, eh bien Steve n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Oui il avait menti à Danny, il l'avait bel et bien ouvert ce foutu cahier. Il devait bien l'admettre, il avait refléchi après cette lecture. Et cela l'avait finalement amené à enfin se confier. Il avait décidé que finalement ce n'était pas si difficile d'offrir une preuve d'amité à son partenaire. Après tout ce que Danny avait fait pour Steve, il pouvait à son tour lui montrer qu'il appréciait lui aussi leur amité à sa juste valeur. Se confesser à son meilleur ami il y avait pire dans la vie.

En regardant dormir Danny, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait faille le perdre quelques jours auparavant. L'ex petit-ami d'Amber ou plutôt Melissa avait débarqué à Hawai ce qui avait résulté d'un passage par la case hopital pour le lieutenant Williams. Ciel quel frayeur il avait eu en recevant ce coup de fil. Il avait foncé toute affaires cessantes au centre médical avec une seule idée en tête : arriver le plus rapidement possible et avoir confirmation que Danny allait s'en remettre. Les jours suivants, Steve avait littéralement campé dans la chambre de Danny tant il avait besoin d'être rassuré sur l'état de santé de Danny. Par bonheur, Amber/Melissa avait été compréhensive et tous les deux s'était partagé la garde du convalescent.

Après cet incident, la thérapie avait continué et une nouvelle dispute avait éclaté entre les parternaires. D'ou ce fameux devoir imposé.

Et maintenant les voilà en route pour leur prochaine session, session que le commandant McGarrett avait hâte de voir commencer. Bien sûr, il ne l'avouererait jamais a voix haute, mais il commencait à aimer cette thérapie. Et cette fois, c'est la psy qui sera surprise ! Il avait beaucoup de choses à lui dire! Que oui lui aussi était capable de prouver son amitié et que des amis comme Danny Williams sont trop rares. Qu'il ferait tout et qu'il était prêt à tout pour préserver cette relation si particulière et si importante à ses yeux.

Ok ok il se l'avouait cette thérapie finalement ça valait le coup de la faire ! Cela lui avait permis de se rappeller qu'il possédait une chose précieuse en ce monde : l'amitié sincère et solide de Danny Williams.

Fin

Une petite review please ?


End file.
